


The Hostage

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Podium or Die (Or Die and Podium) [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Hurt, Interpol - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “I’m trusting you to keep your head in the right place, Yuzuru. Go in, retrieve the hostage, get out.”He should’ve known something would go wrong when getting in had been so easy.He should’ve known.





	The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! 
> 
> Extremely late, but both my injury and Uni kept me from editing this thing and posting it.
> 
> (I've had it mostly finished since Rostelecom, but I didn't post it then bc I was scared shitless I was going to get lynched lol)
> 
> It's incredibly short, but I'm kind of fond of this AU. Maybe I'll write a full-length story with this premise one day.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, here's Rostelecom's podium fic, Happy Reading!

“I’m trusting you to keep your head in the right place, Yuzuru. Go in, retrieve the hostage, get out.”

 

Yuzuru looked at his boss, analysing the plan.

 

“Who’s on the team?”

 

“You’re taking a team of 4, and you’ll have 4 more waiting on the grounds as back-up.”

 

“Great. Round them up, I want to tell them myself.” 

 

Brian nodded, leaving the room.

 

Yuzuru stayed behind trying to commit the maps to memory.

  
  
  
  


Yuzuru looked at his team, breathing deeply before starting to talk.

 

“Okay, here’s what we’ve got: According to our sources, the hostage is locked in a room on the back of the building. There should be guards patrolling the perimeter, so I’ll need Gold and Fentz to take care of them. Shiraiwa, Lim, your job is to stop anyone from getting out. You see anyone that isn’t one of us or the hostage leaving? You take them out. I want to have every single one of those bastards accounted for, okay?” The four agents nodded. “Tomono, since you are the smallest of us, you’re on reconnaissance duty. We’ll depend on your info to get in and out at the right time.”

 

“Will do, Sir.”

 

“Kolyada, Cha, you’re on defensive duty, your job is to eliminate anyone that crosses us. Zagitova, you and I are getting to the hostage and getting him out of the building as fast as we can.” Alina nodded sharply. “Any questions?” The team stayed silent. “Great. We’re moving in an hour, get ready, there’s no time to lose.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They got in with no major problems, Kazuki giving the all clear, and they moved in sync, making their way through the deserted building.

 

Mikhail and Junhwan took care of the few enemies they encountered on their way. 

 

They got to the room. Alina picked the lock while they stood vigilant, and they went in.

 

There were two armed men inside.  Alina and Junhwan quickly took care of them. 

 

Yuzuru walked to the far end of the room, where the hostage was.

 

He removed the cloth that was covering his sight. The eyes that stared back at him were wide, scared, and so terribly familiar.

 

“Yuzu?”

 

“Hi Javi.” Yuzuru took out a knife, cutting the ropes that kept Javier tied to the chair. “I’m getting you out of here. Let’s go home.”

 

He helped Javier stand up, and turned around to face his team.

 

“Sir, Agent Gold reports hostil presence on the grounds, we need to get out now”

 

“Right Tomono. Let’s get the hell out of this place, people.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He should’ve known it when getting in had been so easy. 

 

He should’ve known.

 

They lost Mikhail first, and Tomono right after him. Both taken out by a hand grenade.

 

“Zagitova, protect Javier. Cha and I will eliminate threats, just get him out. That’s our first priority.” Yuzuru looked at Javier, who was paper-white and trembling. “Javi, do anything Zagitova says. She’ll keep you safe.”

 

He and Junhwan run out.

 

The back-up agents had been eliminated, but they had taken out as many enemies as they could before being killed.

 

Yuzuru fought one of the remaining men, working with Junhwan to clear a way to their remote base, located three thousand metres away in a remote location in the middle of the woods, so they wouldn’t be seen.

 

He saw one of the men kill Junhwan as he finished off the one he was fighting, and instantly used his distraction to eliminate that man, the last one of the bunch they’d been fighting. He turned around quickly when he heard a gasp.

 

Alina had been ambushed by one last man, her throat slit in one swift move. Now only her dying body stood between Javier and the assassin. 

 

Yuzuru quickly run towards them, kicking the assassin down and fighting for the knife, struggling to gain control over him. He managed to get the upper hand after some more fighting and some close calls, prying it out of the man’s hands and swiftly stabbing him in the heart, killing him.

 

He stood up, quickly taking Javier’s hand and starting to run towards the forest, swiftly making it halfway to the base before he stopped in a secluded spot, where it was impossible anyone would find them, and hugging him tightly, feeling Javier’s fingers grasping his shirt desperately, tears wetting his shoulder as Yuzuru caressed the back of his head.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

 

“Yuzu… I thought… I was so scared… I thought I’d never see you again, I was so scared of dying…”

 

“Shush, my love, you’re safe now.” He leant back, kissing Javier’s lips softly, reassuringly. Javier lifted his hand to his cheek when they broke the contact off.

 

“Yuzu, you’re bleeding.” He wiped the blood off Yuzuru’s cheek.

 

“It’s nothing, just got nicked by the knife a little. Are you okay? Did anyone get to you? Are you hurt anywhere?” Javier shook his head.

 

“I’m okay. My wrist hurts but it’s from one of the first days.”

 

“We’ll get that looked at when we get to the base. C’mon, keep running, we’re close.” 

 

Yuzuru started wheezing as he run.

 

“Are you okay? You sound like you’re having an asthma attack, Yuzu.”

 

“I’m fine, just overexertion. We’re here.”

 

A group of agents awaited for them. Brian stepped forth.

 

“Good job bringing him back, Hanyu. Reports on the rest of the team?”

 

“All dead, sir. We were ambushed.”

 

“We’ll clear perimeter once again and go recover the bodies. Take your husband to Medical and get both of you checked over.”

 

“Will do sir.”

  
  


Yuzuru started walking again, pulling Javier after himself by their interlocked hands.

 

He made it ten metres before he collapsed, Javier catching his body before it hit the floor. He was pale, shivering and sweating.

 

“Yuzu! Yuzu!? What’s wrong!? HELP!”

 

“The knife.” Yuzuru said between wheezes. “It was poisoned.” Javier started sobbing. “I knew… when it cut me… I felt it…”

 

“HELP!” Both of them heard the steps rushing to them.

 

Yuzuru knew he didn’t have time.

 

“Hey… Take care of Effie.” Javier’s tears burned as they fell on his skin. “Remember… to water the plants… and go to sleep early.”

 

“Cariño, no. Please, don’t.”

 

“Two… cups of coffee… is enough.”

 

“Yuzuru please.”

 

“And remember… you’re the love… of my… life… I would’ve… never made it… without you.” He placed his hand on Javier’s wet cheek with effort. “My Javi...”

  
  
  


Yuzuru had kept his head in the right place. He had shown Brian he could keep his composure, even when the one in danger had been his husband.

 

He had gone in, retrieved the hostage, and gotten out.

  
  


Staying alive wasn’t part of the plan. 

  
  


He could go now, knowing his husband was safe and uninjured. 

  
The last thing he saw was Javier’s face.    



End file.
